Bath Time
by Tsukinohimeusagi
Summary: Quick little oneshot that I thought of today. Hope you all enjoy the sweetness


Hello, everyone! Here's my first oneshot of the new account! I hope you guys enjoy this~! Please let me know if you guys liked it, as well as let me know if I need to improve anything~

I don't own any of the characters, sadly, but a girl can dream, right? xD;;

Bath Time

Inuyasha mumbled incoherently as he gathered his crap from the passenger seat. Today had been especially frustrating to say the very least, and he couldn't wait to just forget about it all. His coworkers had been extra shitty, and honestly, a guy could handle but so much ridicule and teasing before enough was enough. He knew better, though, so he was going to try and take his wife's advice before going all ape shit on them like he had so desperately been wanting to.

Things just really didn't want to go his way though, cause as soon as he moved his foot out of the driver seat, his wallet and phone slide from his grasp. Feeling defeated, he could only stare at the offending items, grumbling about stupid wallets and shit mobile phones, before leaning down to grab the wayward crap. Guess his bad mood was going to join him at home too. Light shone brightly as the porch light was turned on, causing him to stop and look up to see his favourite person in the world open the door and wave.

"What's the matter, honey? How was your day?" Kagome called, seeing the crease in between his brows. She knew by just that little mark, that today had been a heck of a day. Attempting to give her a smile, but only succeeding in a twitch of his lips, he grabbed his wallet and phone before coming over to her, trying to mask his annoyance. Not one for talking much, he shrugged, moving past her in the doorway to deposit his things on the entryway table. Kagome followed him a few steps behind, half waiting for a reply and half focusing on way to make him feel better. He went into their small living room, plopping down on the couch, phone in hand, scrolling aimlessly through social media. Sitting on the other side of the couch, she continued reading before she heard him pull up, barely paying attention to the words on the pages as she waited for him to speak.

After a few minutes, he started chuckling slightly at whatever meme caught his fancy, coming out of his gloomy shell some. Seeing this as a good sign, she started chatting about her day a little, mentioning that she had forgotten to pull out meat for dinner, so it was going to be a cereal or ramen night, which he didn't seem to mind. He sighed some, but still didn't seem ready to talk, so she decided it was time to put her plan into action. She unfolded form her crosslegged sitting position, stretching some, before she turned and smiled at her husband.

"I think I'm going to go take a bath. You won't miss me too much, right?" She teased as she leaned down to quickly peak his forehead. He smirked at her a bit, but kept looking at his phone. Shrugging at his disinterest, she headed upstairs, planning on taking her time getting everything sorted out for her bath. She figured he would eventually hear what she said and follow her within a few minutes.

Busying herself with gathering her change of clothes while the water filled the tub, she patiently waited for the sound of footsteps on the stairs. A few minutes later, she heard a telltale groan as Inuyasha got up from the couch, walking slowly towards the stairs, where she met him at the top. She was a bit surprised when he stopped at the little landing instead of coming all the way up, but she didn't want to crowd him. Something troublesome was heavy on his mind, and she hoped she could help him feel better about it.

"It's really frustrating that it seems like I'm the butt of a lot of people's jokes."

Blinking in surprise, Kagome couldn't really get her thoughts straight before he went into his story of the day. He tried to be friendly and a guy people felt comfortable talking to, especially cause of being a hanyo, but also because he was in somewhat of a leadership position. Inuyasha didn't want to be like the managers or other people of power that were strict and tough to work with. But sometimes, people, like today, saw it as him being silly and too laid back to be in charge. He had already snapped at one person in particular the day before, but they acted like nothing had been said.

Kagome sat on the top stair, listening in silence, trying to keep from getting mad herself as well as staying open minded about the whole situation. After he finished relaying his day, she simply said, "I'd give them two more chances each, and if they still continue like this, then I guess that means you need to go to their direct bosses. They shouldn't be treating you like that. And, I mean, I know you can get mean, but you've grown a lot since we've been together, and I've seen how you don't want to be mean if you don't have to." He smirked slightly at her at that. "Just, take it one day at a time, and try to not let it bother you." She smiled sweetly back at him, clapping her hands. "So, want to join me for that bath?"

Inuyasha really smirked then, causing Kagome to scrunch her face some as she watched him continue up the stairs. "Do you think it's big enough for both of us?" She stood up to meet him, hugging him around the neck before turning for the restroom. "It's bigger than the first bathtub we had. I'm sure we can figure something out." The water was fairly high after their talk on the stairs, so she shut off the tap as Inuyasha undressed. "Why does it seem like there isn't enough water? It's barely half full." Kagome turned as she dropped her clothes into the hamper, noting that it needed to be taken to the laundry room soon, as Inuyasha peered into the tub. Giggling slightly, she came over and put her feet in. "It can't be all the way up with both of us going in, silly Inu, otherwise we'd have a mess to clean up."

He "Keh'd" at her, watching as she made herself comfortable in the bath, before he stopped abruptly. "How the hell am I supposed to fit in there too? You're taking up all the space!" Rolling her eyes, Kagome sat cross legged in the warm bath water, motioning for him to join her. Making a face, but not wanting to disappoint her, he climbed in as well, attempting for some semblance of sitting.

Kagome rested her head on the lip of the tub, poorly concealing her fit of giggles at her husband's face. Inuyasha glared at her, splashing her with water, which only made her laugh more. She clamped her mouth shut, attempting to help him adjust his longer limbs so the were in the bath water too, but the bath tub was just too small. Looking up through her bangs at her husband, she was happily surprised to see him starting to chuckle at his predicament. Noticing her staring, he smiled back sweetly to her. As silly as this couple's bath seemed, it was just what he needed after a long shitty day.

AN: And there you have it! I hope you guys enjoyed this little thing, even if it's a little OOC. I'll try and keep the creative juices flowing, so please look out for the next update/story/whatever ^^


End file.
